Diamondwhite - Friendship
by AnnaMariaNordlade
Summary: This is about the car trip with Gideon and Charlotte in Emerald Green from Gideon's point of view.


**Hello readers. This month Ruby Red has been translated into Danish. I never thought it would happen. I got myself a copy, and to celebrate I decided to write an Ruby Red Fanfiction. This one is about Charlotte and Gideon. Enjoy.**

* * *

As I drove the car, I couldn't keep myself from looking at Charlotte sitting next to me completely quiet. She looked lovely in her elf costume, like Titania from _A Midsummer Night's dream_. Now that I came to think of it, maybe Charlotte's drunken state was almost like Titania during the spell. Doing something you wasn't meant to do.

I couldn't help but feeling sorry for her. It wasn't her fault that the punch had been spike with alcohol.

"I behaved like a fool, didn't I?" she suddenly said, surprising me, because I hadn't expected her to talk. Her tone was softly, almost like a whisper.

"Don't feel bad," I tried to reassure her. "One of the guests had mixed alcohol in the drinks, so it wasn't your fault. By Monday nobody will remember anything you said. And even if they did they will just think that it was drunk-talk. That you have mixed reality with a science-fiction movie."

She just nodded, but I didn't think she believed me or even heard me.

I thought about what she said at the party.

 _It was supposed to be me, but that's not how things turned out. And suddenly here I am like one of Cinderella's stupid sisters._

I never tried to understand how it really meant to Charlotte. To have taken something, that had been her entire life. Her identity.

I had always thought she was strong, like iron, capable of many things. Ready to face any challenge with her mysterious smile.

It was first now I consider that behind that face she was fragile, like glass. And while you could shape glass in fire, one wrong move could destroy it.

During her entire life she had been trained to be the Ruby that lodge wanted. Intelligent, strong and obeying.

All that work for nothing. Did that make her feel worthless? Like she had become a waste of place?

And who did she had to turn to for comfort? The lodge, who was too focused on their goal? Her mother who had big expectations to her child?

I always thought of Glenda as some sort of Lady Macbeth from Shakespeare. A woman seeking glory through a connection. As Lady Macbeth motivated her husband to gain the crown for himself, Glenda had motivated Charlotte to be the perfect gene-carrier.

 _Glenda isn't the only person to be blame here, and you know it. You were suppose to be her friend. But you never questioned if she was all right. That was your problem, you never questioned anything_ , a nasty voice whispered to me in my head.

I knew it was true. I had been a horrible friend.

"Gideon?"

I looked at her. "Yes?"

"Are you and Gwendolyn together?"

There were a silent moment before I answered. "Yes."

Another moment of silence went by, then she asked: "Why? What is it about her? She is childish. She has no sense of seriousness."

For a moment I was astonished by her hostility against Gwendolyn. "Well," I said. "She is stubborn, frustrating and sometimes she drives me mad."

"Then why do you love her?"

"People might have reason to hate each other, but I don't think that you need a reason to love someone. It just happens. Gwendolyn is beautiful, brave and not afraid to take a stand. She is … so unique."

Charlotte went quiet, and turned her face away.

Maybe Charlotte in reality was jealous on Gwendolyn – without even knowing it.

Charlotte's parents were divorced. Her father found another woman, and she was left with a Lady Macbeth-mother. She had no siblings. Her life had been training, so she didn't have a chance to make friends the normal way. She had only me, and I wasn't to much help.

Gwendolyn had a completely different upbringing. She had a mother who loved her just as she was. A father, who took time to play songs on his guitar for his children. A brother and a sister, who looked up to her. A best friend, who was always there for her no matter what. Lucy and Paul made a hard decision to leave their child, but they also gave her the best family she could have.

Two girls born on same day. Two different sides of a coin.

So perhaps the reason she called Gwendolyn childish, was to give herself a reason why she could be glad to not be, what she didn't had a chance to be during her childhood. Who knew?

It seemed like Gwendolyn wasn't the only victim in this mess.

I consider telling Charlotte about what role the count had in mind for the Ruby. That the Ruby is suppose to be the sacrifice lamb to secure his immortality. But as I looked at her exhausting figure, I changed my mind.

No, not now. I will tell her one day. I own that to her, but first when she can handle it. When she has found a steady direction in life, where she could use all her talents. Where the past could no longer hurt her.

No more heartbreaking at my expense.

We didn't spoke to each other for the rest of the trip. When we arrived at the Montrose home on Bourbonplace, I help her out of my car without a word and escorted her to the door.

As I rang the bell, the door opened and a butler came into the view.

I had no doubt that it was Mr. Bernard, despite that I had never met him before, since I had never been at the house before when I went to visit Gwendolyn and it was little Caroline who open the door.

He looked upon both of us through his glasses. It was hard to tell was he was thinking, but perhaps a servants thoughts aren't not to be seen.

"Good evening, Mr. de Villiers," he greeted.

"Good evening, Mr. Bernard," I said, ignoring my curiosity to how he knew who I was. "Charlotte isn't feeling well. The party at Dales went … a little on edge, so I have brought her home. All she needs is rest and a few aspirins."

Mr. Bernard looked at Charlotte for a moment. I could see that he had guess what was wrong with her. "Well, don't worry, Mr. de Villiers. I will make sure that Miss Charlotte goes to bed at once. Lady Arista and Miss Glenda are already asleep, so there will be no problem."

I couldn't help but feeling relieved. The last thing I needed was to explain to Lady Arista and Glenda what had happen to Charlotte.

"By the way," I said. "If Mrs. Shepherd is still awake, tell her that Gwendolyn is with Leslie and my brother at my place. The party was also a little too much for them. I will send the girls home later, once they have relaxed."

"Thank you, Mr. de Villiers. I will take over from here," he assured me and stepped from the door, so Charlotte could come in. She didn't say goodnight, and neither did I.

"Thank you, Mr. Bernard. And goodnight."

"Goodnight, Mr. Gideon." And then he closed the door.

As I walked back to my car, I couldn't stop myself from feeling awful. Our friendship could never be the same again. We have both changed. She had become a girl struggling to adjust to a regular life. And I had become a guy willing to turn against the lodge to save the girl I loved.

 _When it comes to understanding girls' personal feelings, you are an idiot, Gideon._

I just hoped that I wouldn't fail Gwendolyn.

* * *

 **Well. I hope you liked it. If you did, please review and tell me what you liked especially. Hi.**


End file.
